Seth Blackett (Timeline B)
Seth Blackett was a Human born on Hightan within the Arkanis sector in 7 ABY, and grew up in the lower class society of Hightan. In 24 ABY, Seth helped in leading an open rebellion against the dictatorship which had grown and taken over his homeworld, and later be taken in by the Dark Jedi Durasteel and serve as his mercenary later on. In Triumphant Shadows, an Alternate timeline C, Seth became Durasteel's dark apprentice. After the Pre-Vong RPG, Seth returned to Hightan after its civil war, and managed to regain the trust of his people before becoming a Patriarch. He did, however, join the New Republic military during the Yuuzhan Vong war, which was a move looked down upon by his political peers. It was then he made friends with Jedi such as Jaina Solo and Talben Foelin. He also came to become close friends with the famed Han Solo as well during the Dark Nest Crisis. However, he left the military during the Second Galactic Civil War in the interest of aiding the Jedi Coalition as their planet began a "neutral" position between the Galactic Alliance and Coalition. Blackett himself took the role of a liason between the Alliance and Hightan so as to secure a front for themselves. Later on in a visit by old friends and aquaintances, Han Solo and Kyle Katarn, along with the daughter of Darth Caedus, Allana Solo, visited Seth on Hightan. He treated them to rest and relaxation before soon plotting a quick end to the coming darkness Caedus was bringing. Taking his droid Plague with him and Han, they set off on the Millenium Falcon, intent on secretly sneaking up on Caedus in the hopes of finishing him off. Background Early Life Seth was given birth to on Hightan, a small planet within the Arkanis Sector, close to Geonosis. The exact details of his birth on Hightan are unknown, but it is suspected that he was actually born in orbit of Hightan, as his mother was attempting to leave Seth's biological father, Hark Blackett, a crimelord within the Arkanis sector. It was in a hastily done landing that his mother managed to get the support of others, which forced Hark to back off and dissapear. Hightan Civil War Years of absolute, all out civil war soon came, with Seth at the lead, after aiding Vebba the Hutt get past Rannz\\'s forces Seth managed to get a IOU from him. Later on when Seths forces ran low on men and resources, Seth decided to check in that IOU, York took forces to make a push on the Capitol. Seth flew for Bespin to talk to Vebba, after entering, he saw some strange figures leaving up the stairs. Soon from talking with Vebba, Vebba refuses to repay Seth. Quickly Seth takes Vebba hostage, the men from before enter, and they talk, after a few minutes from negotiating, Vebba activates a shock feild, stunning Seth forcing him to flee, Seth leaves, with no help. Seth decides to attack the Capitol anyway. Thanks to Yorks commanding skills, they managed to win regardless. Making a crippling blow to Rannz\\'s hold on the planet. Soon after meeting men offering aid, Seth left the main area of the City, falling asleep on a bench, unbeknown to Seth, A Rodian of Vebbas, sent to kill Seth for before, quickly kidnapped Seth. Taking him to Naboo to kill him out in the feilds, Why, we do not know. Pre-Vong Seth soon managed to escape thanks to combat skills earned from years fighting with nothing but his hands and feet. Fleeing to Theed, Seth gathered food to travel fly back to Hightan, but fate had other things in mind. Just was Seth was about to leave, a grevious-esque droid came up behind Seth and attacked him, kidnapped him, and took him onto a ship, flying off for the notorious ship of the dark jedi Lord Durasteel announced that he was looking for a suitable apprentice and that he heard about Seth but Seth didn't take for his non belief in the Force. So they simply kept him as a fighting hand. Seth replied that too be of good use he would need his claw, so Seth was allowed to leave to take his claw, flying to Hightan Seth thought of a way to let himself be caught so he could stay with them, but the thought of what Durasteels power could do made him think otherwise. So he snuck in and took the claw, only to be confronted by York, Seth, wanting to keep them safe from Durasteel, struck York down and ran off, he would never be able to return now. Later Durasteel entered his bridge with who else? Mara Jade Skywalker, who quickly took a disliking to Seth. Soon while she was on board she began to change, eventually Durasteel learned that the evil spirit Ballista from Kotor (Alternate Timeline A) had possessed her, Durasteel, deciding that Ballista could be of use, sent her to his Kamino base to kill Luke, Seth and Plague went aswell. As the possessed Mara Jade Skywalker attacked Luke Skywalker, Seth attempted to escape, only to be chased after by Plague. They soon fought ending with Seth flying off the edge of the platform, only to catch himself on the bottom of the platform with his claw. Seth pulled himself back onto the platform, to only learn that Plague was on the platform waiting for him, Plague dragged Seth back to Durasteel. He soon learned Mara Jade had killed Luke. Crestfallen Seth fell back into line. They entered his base and saw that clones of Durasteel were in process. (Following events have been forgotten, THis may be filled in later, no guarantees, at some point they reenter Durasteels ship) Seth eventually fell asleep on the bridge, only to wake up the moment Durasteel came in, his shirt was ruffed up, and his clothes were wrinkled, when a soldier asked what Durasteel had been doing with Ballista for the past hour, Durasteel silenced him. That was when he caught on, and began laughing his head off (Would've been literal if he didn't shut up when Durasteel glanced at him). But odd things began going around the ship, crew members were dissapearing only to be found drunk 2 hours later, and Ballista was no where to be found. So Seth set off to look for, when he reached Durasteels room, but the moment he entered he began to fall under illusions placed by Ballista, thinking that time was repeating itself. The illusions made Seth go mad, forcing them to place Seth in confinement. Ballista later escaped he learned when he was allowed out. Seth finally escaped after a long time, York had tracked down Seth and brought him back to Hightan, after a while they finally learned the truth. He would be on Hightan ending the civil war as Durasteel met his end. LOTF 3 In LOTF 3 When the New Republic was destroyed, Seth was the Pariarch of Hightan during the beginning. Plague had joined up with Seth days after Durasteels defeat Weeks after he got news of Caedus's victory over the Republic, Kyle Katarn, Allana, and Han Solo came to Hightan. He took good care of them and kept them hidden for a while, He proposed that he, Han, and Plague go on the Millenium Falcon and confront Caedus while Katarn kept Allana safe, so they flew off. They were forced to stop for repairs leading to them getting attacked by a monster, ending with Plague destroying it from the inside. With that they continued to fly for Caedus, they broke into the hangar, thinking that they could win, but unbeknownst to them Caedus's right hand cyborg Shadow 21 layed in wait outside the Falcon. When they opened the hatch Shadow 21 rushed in, Plague attempted to barrage him with his sabers but was too slow for Shadow 21s daggers and fell quickly, Han raised his blaster and fired and Shadow 21 used his Shadow Drive and took down Han, Seth tryed to claw at 21 but he kneed Seth in the gut and knocked him out. They were then dragged off to cells, after waking Seth noted that Caedus's cells resembled Durasteels to a almost eerie point. As Seth began to regain sanity he met the Half Dragon Zekz, recently taken captive by Caedus. When Allana and Jaina Solo along with Kyle Katarn attacked, it gave them a chance to escape, they took the Millenium Falcon and flew off. Soon after York and Han ran off to hunt Caedus, Then started the battles to come between the newly converted Sith Mallous, the once close friend of Seth, and Metroid and Seth. Later Seth got information that York was dead after he and Han managed to kill Caedus, mourning his death Seth left the Republic for a while, later when Mallous took upon Soulos, the once love of Seths life Wekz, men from the past had been b rought back from the dead to do aid in defeating Soulos, Seth lead the attack on the base of Mallous's partner Cruxor, whos star base blocked the fleet, Seth and Plague fought while the others prepared for the Revan Temple, once the fought through their Revans Temple was in sight, agaisnt Mallous and Soulos and the notorious Cruxor was the fight made up of. Seth entered his ARMORdillo Suit, which he made days before, then they launched the attack. Seth took on Soulos, being quickly casted aside, after his suit was destroyed and was tossed to the outskirts of the Temple, he during the Post LOTF 3 when the 3rd Republic was transformed into the 2nd Empire Seth fled and found the Black Arrows, or otherwise the BA. When resistance forces liek the JIL, Republic remnance forces, etc had gathered, they sent a small force of Ju, Seth, Cob, Plague, and the Mandolorian Greb, to attack the newly installed Tahiri Veila and Anakin Solo Emporers, the attacked ended in the capitol ship exploding with only Seth, Ju and Plague escaping. And even with Tahiri dead the Empire still lived strong, LOTF 3 ended with everyone eventually splitting up. SOTF Seth, having been in hiding for the last 4 years, has finally made his moves on the GE and the 2nd Empire. While Seth did not feel safe in joining the new 3rd Republic, he still helped with what he could. Once Fel took power over the 2nd Galactic Empire, Seth ended his attacks on the Empire. Seth, saddened by the news that Mallous, his old friend Talben was dead, decided to continue to fight whatever moved, having finally seen that his generation was finally dead and that he could no longer be the hero of the time. It was time for the new heroes to take on the story, receaving news of an pirate attack Seth rushed off to do what he could before death. Ultimately, Seth shipped his claw to the new Grand Imperial Admiral Plague, in hopes of his old friend remembering him. Seth lost his life in the fight, Bronom exploded into a hundred peices. With no one of old or even the Republics old Admiral Phalanx to truly remember the deeds and attempts at good that Seth tryed, his memory floated on with no one to remember. Leaving the Blacket name no longer even known as a crime family, but a simple, nothing special name, but in the end, thats all Seth really wanted. With that, Seth was content he secured a normal life for his offspring and was forgotten in time. Involvement He takes part as a mercanary of sorts for Durasteel in Pre-Vong RPG, and in LOTF 1 in the beginning he is the Patriarch of Hightan. He also is, by LOTF3 the Chief of State for the new Third Republic, continuing on to SOTF. Quotes "Ha ha ha! Didn't think I'd do that eh?" - Seth, after lunging over the edge of a Kaminoan platform to safety. "I'm becoming more and more like my father." - Seth, noticing his own personal darkness. Personality Seth was known for his cocky attitude and seemingly bounding amounts of luck. Category:Characters Category:Third Republic Category:Timeline B Category:Out-of-date Article